starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сила
300px|right Сила ( ) — это сверхъестественная, вездесущая, связующая энергия, которую использовали духовные ордена джедаев и ситхов. Мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби охарактеризовал её как «энергетическое поле, создаваемое всеми живыми существами», а некоторые считали Силу субстанцией, способной чувствовать и логически мыслить — почти как некое божество, — в то время как другие просто считали её чем-то, что можно контролировать и использовать как инструмент. Для разумных существ потенциал Силы любого индивидуума определялся уровнем миди-хлориан. В то время как и джедаи, и ситхи использовали Силу для получения власти, иных групп пользователей Силы и вариантов её понимания было столько же, сколько и способов использовать Силу. Определение Силы right|thumb|200px|Символ Силы, использовавшийся Орденом джедаев Согласно воззрениям джедаев, у Силы есть четыре аспекта: светлая сторона, тёмная сторона, Единая Сила и Живая Сила (другой вариант — Жизненная Сила). Первые два аспекта касаются нравственного проявления Силы в различных областях. Светлая сторона Силы соответствует пользе, исцелению и доброжелательности, тогда как тёмная ассоциируется со страхом, ненавистью, агрессией и недоброжелательностью. Следующие два аспекта выделяются как отдельные течения в философии джедаев. Единая Сила полностью охватывает пространство и время в их неразрывной связи. Живая Сила взаимодействует с энергией всего живого. Для некоторых джедаев «Сила— это жизнь, а жизнь— это Сила». Хотя Сила и классифицируется подобным образом, специфических возможностей или способностей, которыми бы пользовались последователи различных учений, не существует; Сила отчасти имелась во всех жизненных формах, которые пользовались ею, и получала энергию от их эмоций. Некоторые, особенно ситхи, верили, что тёмная сторона Силы могущественнее, чем светлая, хотя, возможно, что тёмная сторона всего лишь была более притягательна для тех, кто её использовал (или жаждал её использовать). Другие думали, что Сила — субстанция, способная логически мыслить и довольно близко стоящая к понятию «божество». Энакин Скайуокер, который считался творением самой Силы, склонялся к взгляду на Силу как на субстанцию, способную чувствовать. Хотя считается, что Сила течёт сквозь все живые существа, пользоваться ею было способно лишь меньшинство, которое называют «восприимчивыми к Силе». Эта «восприимчивость» объясняется высоким содержанием в крови этих существ особых микроорганизмов, называемых миди-хлорианами — чем выше их содержание, тем выше способность к использованию возможностей, которые даёт Сила. Восприимчивые имели возможность связаться с Силой, чтобы действовать с большей ловкостью и быстротой, а также контролировать и формировать мир вокруг себя. Иногда эта способность называется «наличием мощной ауры Силы», и вполне возможно, что эти способности взаимосвязаны. Войны клонов В Войнах клонов Сила приняла необычную форму в виде трёх существ, называвших себя хранителями Силы. Среди них был Отец — тот, через которого проходило всё движение Силы в Галактике, Сын — приверженец Тёмной стороны, а также Дочь — сторонница Светлой. В результате приключений Оби-Вана, Асоки и Энакина на планете Мортис умирает Дочь и равновесие Силы нарушается. Отец был вынужден убить себя, чтобы остановить циркуляцию Силы, а Энакин умертвил Сына. Все три существа погибли, но Сила в Галактике осталась, хоть и в ослабленном виде. Открытие Силы thumb|150px|Дже'дайи были одними из первых учений, глубоко изучивших Силу Тысячелетия назад группа, состоявшая из учёных и философов, пришла на суровую планету под названием Тайтон, чтобы приступить к изучению Силы, а также основали Орден дже'дайи, первую в истории организацию, посвящённую этому виду энергии. К сожалению, противоречия, возникшие между ними, привели к катаклизму, который чуть не уничтожил планету. Небольшая группа выживших улетела в другую звёздную систему, оставив свое темное прошлое за спиной, и из пепла дже'дайи основали Орден джедаев. Прошли тысячи лет, и истинное наследие Тайтона было забыто. Современные джедаи, заново открыв планету в начале Великой Галактической войны, начали исследовать загадки истории Тайтона, многое выяснив о первых обладателях Силы. Когда Империя разграбила Корусант и разрушила Древний храм, Совет джедаев решил восстановить Храм на Тайтоне и воспитать новое поколение джедаев для борьбы с угрозой ситхов. Однако, они вскоре узнали, что загадочная сила Тайтона хранит в себе темное наследие — распространяющуюся инфекцию неизвестного происхождения… Стороны Силы Светлая сторона: традиционная философия джедаев thumb|left|Классная комната падаванов Светлая сторона Силы связана с идеалами добра, великодушия и пользы. Последователи светлой стороны старались жить в гармонии с окружающим их миром, отдавая предпочтение логике, основанной на мудрости, перед гневом, ведущим к скорым решениям. Для того, чтобы достичь гармонии со светлой стороной Силы, практикующие её часто медитировали, чтобы очистить себя от эмоций; особенно от негативных, таких как агрессия, гнев и ненависть, потому что считалось, что они ведут испытывающего их на Тёмную сторону. Самым большим объединением сторонников и учителей светлой стороны являлся Орден джедаев, который стремился поддерживать мир и справедливость в галактике. Джедаи, да и все остальные, обращались к двум сторонам Силы, тёмной и светлой. Тёмная сторона не собирала специфические «особенности» и «способности» Силы. Тёмная и светлая стороны создавались эмоциями того, кто её использовал, и возникали внутри живого существа. Последователь светлой стороны пытался жить в гармонии со всем окружающим. Взаимное доверие, уважение и возможность объединяться давали джедаям явное преимущество перед ситхами. Последователи тёмной стороны, напротив, заботились только о себе. Убить живое существо в гневе, от страха или из-за другого подобного чувства, — это тёмная сторона. Сдержаться и очистить себя от этих эмоций — это светлая сторона. Использование тёмной стороны в Ордене джедаев не допускалось, потому что она была чётко определена как прерогатива ситхов. right|thumb|220px|Оби-Ван Кеноби впервые рассказывает Люку о Силе Для джедаев Сила играла важную роль в искусстве владения световым мечом, помогала лучше контролировать свои действия, удерживала от случайных ранений при использовании этого оружия в битве, потому что, поскольку у клинка отсутствует относительный вес, трудно оценить его местоположение. Подобным образом Сила позволяла джедаю использовать световой меч, чтобы отражать направленные в него бластерные выстрелы. Сила также играла определённую роль при создании светового меча, она связывала воедино части его сложной внутренней структуры и использовалась при первоначальной зарядке силовых батарей. Помимо этого истинный джедай, полностью отрекшийся от эмоций, способен использовать такие силы, как Защита(Броня) Силы и Исцеление Силой. Одними из немногих атакующих способностей был Стазис Силы, Разрушение механизма. Традиционно джедаи стремились хранить Силу в «равновесии». Они пытались сделать это, уничтожив ситхов и отрекшись от тёмной стороны — по сути дела, они «хранили равновесие», отрицая равновесие, так как рассматривали тёмную сторону как «порочную». Эта практика включала в себя очищение от негативных эмоций, таких как агрессия, гнев и ненависть, поскольку они легко могли привести того, кто их испытывал, на тёмную сторону. Напротив, позитивные эмоции, такие как честность и сострадание, питали светлую сторону Силы. Кодекс джедаев сопоставил эти чувства и выработал глубинный взгляд на этичное использование Силы. Страсть считалась опасной, поскольку имела возможность принести с собой сильные эмоции, которые могли вывести джедая из равновесия и привести его на тёмную сторону. Любовь, что довольно странно, рассматривалась как чувство, которого избегали и джедаи, и ситхи. Хотя джедаи всегда питали всеобъемлющую, доходящую до самопожертвования любовь ко всему сущему, любви к кому-то одному — романтических отношений, любви по натуре собственнической— избегали. Орден джедаев в Эпоху реформ, наступившую после битвы за Руусан, остерегался любого вида собственности, кроме светового меча, бывшего отражением личности джедая. Ситхи же рассматривали любовь как опасность, от которой лучше держаться в стороне. Потому что страсть, которая приходит вместе с любовью, может вести к гневу и ненависти— как в случае с Энакином Скайуокером — но она может также привести к состраданию, самопожертвованию и сочувствию— чувствам, которые ситхи отнюдь не считали полезными. Эти чувства и привели Энакина к возвращению на светлую сторону в конце жизни. Кто-то может предположить, что это служит признаком того, что любовь — реальная сила, соединяющая свет и тьму. Однако ни джедаи, ни ситхи не принимали точек зрения друг друга. Похоже, многие джедаи являлись сторонниками Единой Силы, где прошлое, настоящее и будущее фокусировалось как единое целое (тем не менее, видения будущего имели большое значение в консервативном мировоззрении джедаев), пренебрегая прямым использованием Живой Силы. Сторонники последней поддерживали философию «жить настоящим» и в большей степени полагаться на свои инстинкты. Эта точка зрения могла бы дать Ордену джедаев возможность предотвратить конфликт, который привёл к установлению Галактической Империи, если бы его члены не забылись, предпочитая вглядываться в будущее вместо того, чтобы анализировать события, разворачивающиеся перед ними. Орден джедаев выполнил свою задачу — он установил мир, справедливость и равновесие в галактике. Тёмная сторона: философия ситхов thumb|[[Граф Дуку использует Молнию Силы против Энакина Скайуокера]] Тёмная сторона связана со страхом, ненавистью, агрессией и злобой по отношению ко всем живым существам. Приверженцы тёмной стороны Силы стремились увеличить свою собственную мощь и уничтожить или подчинить всех, кто им противостоял. Последователи тёмной стороны обычно служили только самим себе. На тёмной стороне эмоции увеличивали силы и возможности того, кто её использовал, и в результате использование тёмной стороны Силы вызывало быстрое привыкание. Каждый раз, когда последователи тёмной стороны призывали её мощь, они становились всё сильнее и сильнее связаны с той порочной силой, которую она приносила. Лорд ситхов Дарт Бэйн осознал невозможность победить джедаев грубой силой, и сделал ставку на коварство и интриги. Он предполагал, что темная сторона подобна одеялу, которое перетягивают все кому не лень. Потому он пресёк практику, согласно которой одновременно существовало множество ситхов, и сконцентрировал Тёмную сторону Силы в двух личностях— учителе и его ученике. Эта традиция, или «Правило двух», продолжала существовать в Ордене ситхов и после смерти Дарта Вейдера и Императора Палпатина на Эндоре, а сам Орден подвергся небольшому изменению, которое провела тёмная леди Люмия. Считается, что с тех пор ситхи исчезли на тысячу лет. Потенциум и Единая Сила thumb|220px|left|Сторонники Потенциума не слишком разборчивы в выборе друзей, потому что они верят, что всё, что ни делается, неизбежно ведёт к лучшему Потенциум — взгляд на Силу, который джедаи Старой Республики считали ересью — провозглашал, что Сила и Галактика вообще изначально добры, поэтому у Силы нет тёмной и светлой стороны. Уже будучи мастером, Люк тоже утверждал, что «Сила течёт не от нас, а сквозь нас», это явно наводит на мысль, что Сила создаёт жизнь, а не наоборот. Падаван Джоли Биндо увидел «всеобщую серость» и покинул Орден, отказавшись стать джедаем и позволив своим эмоциям быть проводниками поступков. Этот взгляд получал всё большую поддержку в Новой Республике, главным образом благодаря влиянию Верджер — сумевшего выжить джедая времён Старой Республики. Император Палпатин (также известный как Дарт Сидиус) провозгласил, что есть только одна Сила, а единственное различие, стоящее того, чтобы его заметить— ситхи смотрят на Силу как на средство для достижения цели, тогда как джедаи смотрят на Силу как на саму цель. Этот взгляд прослеживается и в том, чему Верджер учила Джейсена Соло; она говорила ему, что нет светлой и тёмной сторон Силы — только Единая Сила. Верджер также сказала Соло, что «Сила— это всё, а всё— это Сила». У Силы нет сторон, и она не принимает ничью сторону. Позже оказалось, что теорию Потенциума Силы поддерживали обитатели живой планеты Зонама-Секот. Многие джедаи считались сторонниками Единой Силы, в ней они фокусировали поток времени в целом, пренебрегая прямым использованием Живой Силы. Видения будущего для большинства джедаев значили особенно много. Йода был одним из самых твёрдых последователей Единой Силы, и, тем не менее, непреклонным противником Потенциума. Живая Сила thumb|Джедай, ведомый призраком Силы Считалось, что Живая Сила присутствовала во всех живых существах. Джедаи обладали способностью ощутить Живую Силу внутри жизненных форм. У больных или умирающих организмов было мало Живой Силы, а у здоровых её уровень соответствовал количеству миди-хлориан. Несомненно, связь с Живой Силой позволяла мастерам-джедаям сохранить свою личность, когда они сливались с Силой. Единственная из известных рас, существовавшая без Живой Силы — юужань-вонги, пришельцы из другой галактики. Сила не оказывала на них воздействия. Тем не менее, юужань-вонги были живыми существами и обладали миди-хлорианами; считается, что когда-то они существовали в Силе, но были лишены её живой планетой Юужань’тар, которая родила планету Зонаму-Секот. После того, как на юужань-вонгов напали расы, обладающие развитой технологией, те использовали биотехнологии, чтобы завоевать другие цивилизации и превратить их в рабов. Это заставило Юужань’тар в гневе лишить их Силы. Позже юужань-вонги уничтожили Юужань’тар, и в результате они не признавали существование Силы, а вместо этого поклонялись целому пантеону божеств. thumb|left|251px|Живая Сила позволяла джедаям устанавливать связь с животными и растениями Сторонники Живой Силы, например Квай-Гон Джинн, поддерживали философию «живи в настоящем», охотнее полагаясь на свои инстинкты и больше концентрируясь на восприятии живых существ, чем на выполнении своего предназначения, как последователи учения Единой Силы. Если бы Орден джедаев принял эту позицию, это могло бы позволить предотвратить войну, приведшую к установлению Галактической Империи, потому что многие из его членов забылись, предпочитая смотреть в будущее вместо того, чтобы наблюдать запутанные события, происходящие перед глазами. Другие философские воззрения thumb|200px|Сила дарует тем, кто её использует, способность к симбиотическим отношениям с окружающей средой Считается, что Сила— это чистая энергия, имеющая разум и самосознание. Она связывала все живые и неживые предметы, всё пространство и всё время. Таким образом, если вы знаете о своей связи с Силой, вы потенциально можете связываться со всеми местами, предметами и существами, и даже с любым временем: прошлым, настоящим и будущим. Сила соприкасается со всем. Джедаи считали, что если они находились в контакте с Силой, они находились в контакте с окружающим миром— посредством Силы джедаи могли передвигать предметы, не касаясь их. Сила пребывала в уме и чувствах, и джедаи считали, что знание Силы позволяет им знать о чувствах, которые другие скрывают глубоко в душе. Джедаи также могли использовать Силу, чтобы разглядеть бесчисленные вероятности будущих событий, потому что Сила пронизывала саму ткань времени. Жизнь, вселенная и всё остальное существовали в Силе, которая, предположительно, возникла от изначальной паракосмической Воли. Высшая и Низшая Сила Сила во вселенной существовала в двух видах: Высшая Сила или Космическая Сила, которая являлась выражением Изначальной воли, и Низшая «Живая» Сила — внутреннее излучение Высшей Силы, основанное на личной воле всех живых существ. Высшая и Низшая Сила по сути своей были связаны, они были способны взаимодействовать и влиять друг на друга. Их взаимодействие оставляло «след»— таинственные живые частицы в крови, известные как миди-хлорианы. Эти миди-хлориановые следы также служили для того, чтобы способствовать контактам между Высшей и Низшей Силой и развивать их. В древние времена многие народы верили, что миди-хлорианы — не самостоятельные организмы, а отблески самой Высшей Силы. Эту точку зрения поддерживали и многие джедаи. Считается, что существовало бесконечное число Живых Сил, каждая с уникальным, присущим только ей характером, эмоциональным темпераментом, стремлением к познанию и волей. Каждая конкретная Живая Сила могла взаимодействовать или влиять на любую другую Живую Силу, разумную или нет, через «мостик», ведущий к Космической Силе. Это означает, что джедай мог понимать живые существа и предметы вокруг себя и влиять на них таким образом, который часто казался таинственным. Судьба и Сила thumb|250px|Йода на [[Дагоба|Дагобе обучил Люка пути Силы прежде всего для того, чтобы помочь ему исполнить свою судьбу]] Считается, что Космическая Сила читала мысли и чувства Живой Силы и давала им возможность действовать по собственной воле. Мысли и действия Живой Силы были способны формировать её судьбу, которую Космическая Сила фиксировала и которой она руководила. Любой мог выбрать — принять свою судьбу или воспротивиться ей. Смелость и восприимчивость позволяли джедаю постичь свою судьбу и принять её как волю Высшей Силы. Таким образом джедай мог открыть канал, более прочно соединяющий Высшую и Низшую Силу. Затем в джедая могла влиться мощь Высшей Силы, что позволяло ему с удивительным могуществом действовать в окружающем его мире. Тёмная и светлая стороны Низшая Сила подразделялась на два вида: положительную и отрицательную, широко известные как «светлая сторона Силы» и «тёмная сторона Силы». Скрытая Сила Дарт Трейя, женщина-ситх, жившая во времена Гражданской войны джедаев, полагала, что Сила сродни некоему скрытому божеству. Она рассматривала многочисленные войны, в которых сражалось бесчисленное количество тех, кто использовал Силу, как доказательство того, что пока существует равновесие, Сила не заботится о жизнях тех, кто растворяется в ней. Эта философская концепция придавала особое значение тому, что ни Светлая, ни Тёмная сторона не преобладала над другой в полном смысле слова; а для того, чтобы народы были по-настоящему свободными, в галактике надо ликвидировать Силу. В целом эта теория крайне непопулярна и среди ситхов, и среди джедаев, и, вероятно, её полностью перестали практиковать со смертью Дарта Треи. Способности Силы Для джедаев Сила играла важную роль во владении световым мечом, приносила большую чёткость движений, не давала случайно поранить себя в битве и позволяла им проводить другие приёмы, такие как использование светового меча для отражения направленного в них огня (бластерных зарядов, пуль). Сила выступала на сцену уже в ходе создания светового меча, при сборке деталей его сложной внутренней структуры и первоначальной зарядке силовых батарей. Проявления Силы, в основе которых лежали ментальные способности и сила воли адепта, могли принимать многочисленные формы, включая телепатию, психокинез и усиление физического и метафизического восприятия. Сила могла использоваться и для подавления воли слабых духом существ, и чтобы направлять тело того, кто её практикует. Те, кто был искусен во владении Силой, могли просто прекратить реагировать на окружающее и фактически предсказывать события ближайшего будущего, например, такие, как следующий удар в дуэли. Это было сходно с тем, что позволило Люку Скайуокеру пустить протонную торпеду по чрезвычайно сложной мишени — вентиляционной шахте Звезды Смерти — в битве при Явине. В придачу к усилению своих собственных способностей, использующие Силу могли направлять её энергию прямо в окружающее пространство. Ситхи имели печальную славу из-за того, что они часто использовали Молнию Силы или душили своих врагов, при помощи Силы сжимая им горло. Джедаи предпочитали использовать свои способности для исцеления и защиты, соединяя края ран, прикрывая других завесами энергии Силы. Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн обнаружил, что посредством Силы джедай может приблизиться к бессмертию и существовать после смерти как Призрак Силы. Некоторые из тех, кто использовал Силу, даже научились перемещать свою душу в другое тело. Вероятно, первым, кто это сделал, был Палпатин, он использовал данную технику, чтобы продолжить свою жизнь. Позднее Каллиста Минг, чтобы выжить, переместилась в тело своей погибшей подруги. В отличие от Палпатина, Каллиста при перемещении утратила возможность чувствовать Силу. Некоторые, как Дарт Нихилус, могли использовать Силу, чтобы существовать за счёт других восприимчивых к Силе. Мощь Нихилуса могла охватить планету и высосать её Силу — такая участь постигла планету Катарр, родину расы Миралука. Некоторые адепты тёмной стороны могли пользоваться более простым видом этой техники, чтобы перекачивать себе жизненную энергию других существ, порой с летальным для тех исходом. Палпатин упоминал, что Сила может помочь обмануть смерть или создать жизнь, но этим секретом владел только Дарт Плэгас. Другой лорд ситхов, Дарт Сион, чтобы обмануть смерть, использовал менее честный способ. Взывая к своей боли, он опять восставал, ещё более сильный, чем прежде, и был, вероятно, бессмертен. Некоторые ситхи и джедаи (Нага Садоу, Марка Рагнос и другие) могли ненадолго управлять временем и пространством. Также существовали редкие приёмы силы: * Боевое мышление (Боевой разум) * Шторм Силы (пространственно-временной) * Шторм Силы (метеорологический) * Психометрия (доступна только киффарам, восприимчивым к Силе) Волнения в Силе Сила присутствовала во всём живом, и когда умирало большое количество живых существ, создавалось волнение, распространяющееся в Силе как вопль, который могли «слышать» восприимчивые к Силе. Так было при возникновении «дыры» в Силе, когда в битве при Малакоре V во время Мандалорских войн был запущен Генератор гравитационной тени. Это снова случилось, когда был уничтожен Альдераан; Оби-Ван Кеноби почувствовал «…мощное волнение в Силе, как будто миллионы голосов вскрикнули в ужасе и внезапно затихли…» Похожее волнение ощутили ученики Праксеума джедаев, когда была уничтожена система Карида. Это подводит к мысли, что Йода не мог победить в схватке Дарта Сидиуса, потому что был подавлен волнением, вызванным одновременной смертью большого количества джедаев. Это может объяснить, почему Йода, казалось, уже знал, что произошло, когда Оби-Ван собирался просмотреть записи службы охраны Храма джедаев. Необычные проявления Силы в природе Исаламири, рептилеподобные существа, обитавшие на деревьях, были невосприимчивы к воздействию Силы. Они создавали «пузырь», который нейтрализовал энергию Силы в своих пределах, что делало их полезным орудием в руках тех, кому были нужны средства, чтобы лишить джедаев их способностей (как гранд-адмирал Траун). Они происходят с планеты Миркр. Животные развили эту способность, чтобы противостоять охотившимся на них ворнскрам, стадным хищникам, которые выслеживают свою добычу при помощи Силы. Существа со сходными особенностями, таозины — крупные, студенистые хищники. Хотя они не так хорошо известны, по крайней мере одно такое существо жило на глубоких нижних уровнях Корусанта приблизительно за десять лет до Войны клонов. Несмотря на то, что хатты не являлись невосприимчивыми к Силе, они имели высокую сопротивляемость, природную защиту от манипуляций сознанием, основанных на Силе. Уотто тоже сообщил Квай-Гону Джинну, что ментальные уловки джедаев не действуют на тойдарианцев вроде него, возможно, благодаря их генетическому родству с хаттами. Йинчорр, не родственный им вид, также не поддавался психологическому воздействию при помощи Силы. Кроме них, встречались ещё устойчивые к воздействию Силы существа, называемые терентатеками. Некоторые полагают, что их создали ситхи, чтобы выслеживать джедаев. Периодически джедаи устраивали Большую охоту в попытке выследить и уничтожить всех терентатеков. Эти чудовища, похоже, чрезвычайно долго жили и очень хорошо адаптировались. Воксины, хотя они и выведены искусственно, могли охотиться на джедаев и всех, кто пользовался Силой, взяв «Силовой след». Организованные традиции Силы Как описано выше, Силу изучали ордена джедаев и ситхов, но существовали и другие традиции, которые учили различным взглядам на Силу и использование Силы, а также использованию мощи, похожей на Силу. * Различные джедайские организации * Различные организации Тёмной стороны * Различные ситхские организации * Адепты Тёмной стороны * Айнг-Тии * Бандо Гора * Баран До * Бенду * Бесконечная Империя Раката * Блэйдборн (Прирождённые мечники) * Ведьмы Датомира * Вирд * Воины Силы * Воины сцитрок * Волшебники Ранда * Волшебники Тунда * Датомирские Сёстры ночи * Дервиши Сеюги * Джал Шей * Джарвашкиинские шаманы * Дженсаарай * Ересиархи * Еретики Потенциума * Заново рожденные * Зейсон Ша * Зловещие * Имперские рыцари * Инквизиторий * Исанна * Килианские рейнджеры * Китэил * Крат * Куларинские Исповедники * Лука Сене * Мандалорские рыцари * Монахи Бенду * Монахини Г'аав'аар'оона * Мэтакей (Матукай) * Новый Орден джедаев * Орден Дай-Бенду * Орден джедаев * Орден лордов ситхов * Орден серебряных джедаев * Орден ситхов * Орден ужасного блеска * Орден Шасы * Пелекотан * Перерожденные * Последователи Палавы * Последователи Рагноса * Последователи Сумерек * Пророки Тёмной стороны * Руки Императора * Седрианские священники * Секта Эфанта Мона * Серые джедаи * Серые паладины * Сёстры-служанки * Практики Та-Ри * Тёмные аколиты * Тёмные джедаи * Тёмные служители * Теранские послушники * Тьия * Угли Вал * Ун'Яла * Ганд Файндсмен * Фалланасси * Фелуцианские шаманы * Хранители Дыхания * Цереанские Нер-Ян * Чатосская академия * Чёрная стража * Шаманы Уиллса * Эвокские шаманы За кулисами * В процессе работы над сценарием фильма «Звёздные войны. Новая надежда» Джордж Лукас несколько раз менял природу Силы. Так, сначала Сила представляла собой кайбер-кристалл, аналогичный Святому Граалю.Империя мечты: История трилогии «Звёздные войны» * Основные идеи Силы перекликаются с некоторыми существующими мировыми религиями, включая религию синто в Японии и, конечно, воззрения кельтов-друидов. ** Сила также обладает близким сходством с китайской философией Цигун, или «Ци», а деление Силы на Светлую и Тёмную стороны соотносится с существующей в восточной философии концепцией «Инь» и «Янь» (хотя это объяснение небезупречно, потому что Тёмная сторона рассматривается джедаями как сила зла, и эта моральная двойственность — не то же самое). ** В двойственности Силы можно проследить связь с зороастризмом. Противостояние Ахурамазды (единого Бога) и Аримана (злого духа) имеет близкое сходство с концепцией Светлой и Тёмной сторон Силы. ** Трактовки единого энергоинформационного поля есть и в православном христианстве: Светлая Сторона в нём эквивалентна Святому Животворящему Духу, Тёмная Сторона именуется «Нечистой» или «Вражьей» Силой, а её соблазны — бесовским искусом. * Постфактум, Сила — это сплав многих религиозных и философских воззрений, выражающий представления о духовной стороне реальности. Как и в реальной жизни, здесь есть возможность сделать свой нравственный выбор и встретиться с его последствиями, что раскрывается во взаимодействии «светлой» и «тёмной» сторон. * Джордж Лукас сравнивает взаимодействие Светлой и Тёмной сторон Силы с развитием симбиотических отношений и развитием злокачественной опухоли. Сравнению Силы с другими религиями посвящено отдельное исследование. * Есть несколько указаний на то, что Сила и миди-хлорианы являются особенностью галактики, а не возможностью вселенной. На это намекают слова Оби-Вана «связывает воедино галактики», а не «вселенную». Тем не менее, скорее всего это просто оборот речи, как в случае, когда говорят «мир», подразумевая «всё существующее». Это также объясняет, почему некоторые расы уже знали Силу до момента, когда появились джедаи, вместо того, чтобы иметь разнообразные религии. В поддержку мысли, что Сила— это суть вселенной, говорит и то, что юужань-вонги из другой галактики тоже когда-то владели Силой. * Неканонический фильм «Willow», появившийся в базе данных в День смеха 1 апреля 2006 г., рассказывает о расе, которая пользуется мощью, очень похожей на Силу. В соответствии с ранее указанными записями, планета Андуин, про которую в базе данных говорится, что это мир, упоминающийся в фильме «Willow», является родной планетой миди-хлориан. Да пребудет с вами Сила… С Силой также связана фраза, которую употребляют многие персонажи (и поклонники) фильмов «Звёздные войны»: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила», которая означает что-то вроде «Удачи тебе», хотя обычно этим выражением пользуются только джедаи и те, кто верит в Силу. Хан Соло, который в «Новой надежде» выражает своё сомнение в Силе, в итоге говорит эту фразу, чтобы пожелать удачи Люку. В качестве образца Джордж Лукас взял христианскую формулу «Да пребудет Господь с тобой и с твоей душой». В расширенной вселенной показывается, что Альянс за восстановление Республики использует эту фразу, потому что она восходит к легендарному Ордену джедаев, символу Старой Республики, а также для того, чтобы подчеркнуть своё отличие от Империи. На старокореллианском фраза звучит «Mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle» Это выражение стало распространённым как результат популярности фильмов «Звёздные войны». Недавно оно заняло восьмое место в списке 100 самых популярных киноцитат всех времён, составленном AFI. Некоторые могут верить, что Сила в любом случае существует среди всех живых существ, тогда эта фраза по сути своей неверна. Фактически она подразумевает желание, чтобы могущество Силы поддерживало тебя и помогало достичь успеха во всех свершениях. Мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби всегда использовал другую фразу, выражающую скорее напоминание, чем пожелание: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила, всегда», которая означала, что его ученик преуспеет во всех начинаниях, если его будет поддерживать могущество Силы. Появления Связывая воедино всё в галактике, Сила фактически появляется во всех произведениях «Звёздных войн». Ниже приведён список лишь тех, где она упомянута напрямую. * «Хронология 11: Возрождение Империи ситхов» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul» * «Обуздание» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novelization * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game * «Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace» * «Kinect Star Wars» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comics * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novelization * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * «Into the Storm Clouds» * * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * «The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comics * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game * * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * * Роман «Сила необузданная» * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * ''The Force Unleashed'' comic * «Domain of Evil» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * ''Star Wars'' radio drama * «Star Wars: A New Hope — The Special Edition» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Escape from the Death Star» * «Star Wars Manga: A New Hope» * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Battle for the Golden Sun» * «Otherspace» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * «Planet of the Mists» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1» * «Under a Black Sun» * «Мятежная Сила: Цель» * «Мятежная Сила: Заложник» * «Мятежная Сила: Перестрелка» * «Мятежная Сила: Восстание» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 9: Противостояние на пустынной земле!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 10: Чудовище из подземного мира» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 12: Обречённый мир!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 18: Империя наносит удар!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 19: Последняя игра!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 21: Тень тёмного лорда!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 22: До последнего гладиатора!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 23: Неистовый полёт!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 24: Тихий дрейф» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 25: Осада Явина!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 26: Роковая миссия!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 28: Что случилось с Джаббой Хаттом?» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 29: Тёмная схватка» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 30: Принцесса одна!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 32: Джава-экспресс» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 33: Поединок на мечах!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 34: Гром среди звёзд!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 35: Гамбит тёмного лорда» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 36: Восхождение рыжей королевы!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 37: Смертельная битва!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 38: Странники в пустоте!» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * «Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * ''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' video game * «The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook» * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * «Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 45: Смертельное испытание» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 49: Последний джедай!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 50: Алая чума!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 51: Возрождение зла» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие Таркина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 54: Занимается звёздное пламя!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 57: Привет, Беспин, прощай!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 64: Серфидианские глаза» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 60: История Ширы» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 61: Крики в пустоте» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 62: Изгой!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 63: Мозговой паук!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 65: Голрат не забывает!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 66: Водные бандиты!» * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * Подростковый роман «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 73: Ласбэйн» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 75: Моретрясение» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 76: Арту-Диту приходит на выручку» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 80: Элли» * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * ''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' comics * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «Эвоки вступают в бой» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 82: Дипломатия» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 87: "Сколько лет, а до сих пор работает..."» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 90: Выбор!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 89: Увидимся в тронном зале!» * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Планета-бродяга» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Поперечное течение» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис * «Star Wars: Legacy» Неканоничные появления * «Jedi Academy» * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace» * «LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission» * * «Soulcalibur IV» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out» }} Источники * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Справочник по джедаям» * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * } * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * * * «Галактика интриг» * «The Written Word» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * «Руководство для постигающих Силу» * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force» * * * * * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary» * «Star Wars: Battle for Naboo» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 0» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit» * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * «Солнца фортуны» * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side» * * «Fly Casual» }} Внешние ссылки * Статья о Силе № 1 на сайте jcouncil.net * Статья о Силе № 2 на сайте jcouncil.net Примечания и сноски Категория:Сила